


Some Nights

by mojitobox



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sibling relationship dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojitobox/pseuds/mojitobox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights, Harry decides to call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Nights

The words are as follows:

“I can’t do that.”

“I barely have enough money to pay the rent; how am I supposed to—”

“I don’t know, alright? There aren’t answers, for some things. I don’t know.”

“No—just stop, Harry. Stop this, please.”

And it’s pointless pain because this is brother to sister, and familial ties are sometimes like an inkless pen when you’re trying to write a suicide note. John has only prayed for a few things, but more often than not, he prays for his sister.

_Please, God, keep her sober._

_Please, God, don’t make this another one of those nights._

_Please, God, get her home safely._

_Please, God, give Clara the strength to get out._

Abuse is not something John Watson suffers lightly, but his sister has never been weightless. She’s as heavy as a fourteen by twenty-six inch sandbag, carried on his back and in his arms and in his heart, and sometimes John remembers what it was like when they were young. She was always the most daring, she was always first, she was always the Doctor and he was always her companion. 

Now, it is different. Now, he is the drunk go-to, the late-night call, the scapegoat, and her words are as follows:

“Come have a pint, Johnny.”

_I can’t do that._

“Hey, but, can you loan me a couple hundred Quid, I need it for—”

_I barely have enough money to pay the rent; how am I supposed to—_

“Christ, John, how did I let things get so fucked up? Why is life like this?”

_I don’t know, alright? There aren’t answers, for some things. I don’t know._

“Why did you leave me? Why did you go away, you weren’t supposed to go away. I’m alone, and it’s your fault. Why did you leave me? Why?”

_No—just stop, Harry. Stop this, please._


End file.
